


Long time, No see

by pensivereader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivereader/pseuds/pensivereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, the chief medical officer of the DS-9 space station, finds out that his long time rival is visiting him. And he is determined to prove that he deserved his position on the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time, No see

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Trek AU, based on the show Deep Space 9. Specifically, this fic was inspired by season 3, episode 22 "Explorers". However, no knowledge of the show is required. Enjoy!

“So, I could take you to the infirmary, you know… just to make sure that your cough wasn’t life-threatening.” Will winked at the dabo girl currently standing in front of him.

“Doctor, thank you,” the girl fawned herself with a sweet smile.

"Why, it's the least I can-"

“Doctor,” Reyna interrupted as she walked towards Will.

“Yes?” Will replied without looking away from the girl, “if this is about the data, I said that I would get it to you later today,” he hinted, wanting her to go away.

"Well Doctor, I just wanted to let you know that the Lexington will be visiting DS-9 soon," Reyna whispered before walking away.

"Ok," Will shrugged before turning back to the girl. "Wait...wait!" Will yelled at Reyna. "Give me a second... Don't move!" He turned around and whispered to the girl. ‘God damn it, Reyna. I was trying to flirt with someone,’ Will thought quietly before yelling, "Reyna, do you know when?" Will quickly caught up to Reyna.

"Oh...in about a few days."

"A few days!" Will panicked. He didn't have time to get ready in a few days .

"Don't tell me you're nervous to see your former classmate, Will."

"Classmate? You mean rival," he scoffed.

"That's a bit harsh, Will..."

"You're talking to the salutatorian of Starfleet medical..."

"So..."

"So, Nico was the valedictorian. We were neck-to-neck throughout the years. But then, during the final exam... I accidentally mislabeled the post-"

"Postganglionic nerve for the preganglionic fiber, I know Will.” Reyna had heard the story enough times to never hear it again.

"I'll never forgive myself for that," he ended dramatically.

"Well, then you only have a few days to prepare"

"Let's hope that that's enough.” Will frowned.  
-

"Hi Will," Piper greeted Will.

"Hey!" Will replied distractedly, without looking up from his PADD.

"What are you reading?"

"Anything I can get my hands on..."

"Oh, you're trying to impress Doctor Nico." Will nodded distractedly. "Why?"

"It's just that he was the valedictorian so he had top pick of his deployment. And he could have chosen DS-9."

"But, he didn't."

"Yea, choose the Lexington instead."

"See, everything worked out," Piper replied, not seeing the problem.

"But he could have taken my job," Will sighed as he returned back to the study, "and I can't help but to feel second-best."  
-

"Nope, that wasn't where I wanted it," Will mumbled as he started to move around his tools again. “Maybe, I should try to leave it on the other side.” He picked it up and moved it.

"Looked better the way it was," Frank mumbled from the doorway of the infirmary.

"Really? I want it to look like I have been busy working while still maintaining the organized doctor space."

Frank shrugged, "I wanted to let you know that the Lexington docked a few minutes ago."

"Already, he wasn't supposed to come for another couple of days... I haven't read the immunization study or the spacial reasoning one."

"Well, when you do, you might want to stop by Hedge’s. He's at the bar."  
-

Will frowned as he looked over at Doctor Nico. "I don't understand why he's so popular," Will grumbled to Leo.

"You really should talk to him. It looks a bit creepy to stare at him from a distance."

"It really does..." Hedge added as he served them another drink. "Listen, Grover and I have a bet. He says that you are going to exchanges awkward pleasantries."

"And you said?," Will inquires as he craned his neck to look at Nico behind Hedge.

"That you would use that classic William charm."

"Can I get into that bet?" Leo asked.

"No! Anyway, he's surrounded by too many people so I can't talk to him," Will grumbled. Way too many people. "Plus, all those people are probably flirting with him anyway,"

"How do you know?"

"He's cute."

"How so..." Leo prodded

"Shut up, Leo," Will blushed.

"Look, he's getting up. And walking your way."

Will nodded and stood up just as Nico was approaching him and , readied himself for the meeting. Ok, he was ready for this. Nico was within his range and walked closer. Will square his shoulders. Nico was right up next to him, Will was ready to meet his rival once again. “Excuse me,” muttered Nico as stepped to the side of Will.

"I... I," Will stuttered.

"Looks like you're going to need a drink." Leo replied somberly  
-

"It's just.. (Hic)... just that... (Hic)... he walked by me!" Will drunkenly swayed.

"He really did. It was like he didn't even see you."

"Yep, I mean how can you ignore your own classmate..." Will pondered as he filled his cup with more alcohol.

"Rival..." Leo reminded him.

"What...ever, but he knew that, me."

"Yep, and he walked right by you," Will took a huge gulp as in response. "You know what Doc... It's in my experience that you elicit two emotions from people. Either a person really loves you or absolutely hates you..."

"Hate me, who would do that?"

 "I did. At first. You were so damn happy."

"Oh, thanks Leo. This is exactly what I need."

“No… shhh” Leo made desperate hand gestures at Will. “Listen! I did but now…” Leo sighed dramatically. “I actually love you.”

 “Thanks Chief.” Will sighed and laid his hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“So, anyway,” Leo took a breath, “What I am trying to say is that he either loves you or he can’t stand the sight of you.” Will took another huge gulp of his drink in response.

“You know what, chief?”

“What?”

“I’m going to find out. I am going to confront him,” Will stood up, “and give him piece of my mind.” He got up and stumbled forward.

“Splendid idea! Leo exclaimed.

“Yea, and I’m going to do it now.”

“Now? But you can’t even walk properly. Better wait until tomorrow!” Leo called out.

“Good idea,” Will replied as he swayed towards the door before collapsing on a chair and passing out. “I’ll do it as soon as possible!”  
-

Will was ready. He looked over at Nico, who was hunched over a PADD in concentration. Will squared his shoulders and walked over to the table. “Excuse me?” Will asked.

Nico looked up, “Yes?”

“Will Solace…”

“Wait, Will Solace?”

“Yes?”

“I thought you were an andorian.”

“Andorian? What gave you that expression? Do you mind?” Will pointed towards the chair.

“No. It’s just that my friend pointed you out at New Year’s Party in 2367.”

“2367? Yes, I was there with my andorian friend. Wait, didn’t you see me when I was giving my graduation speech?”

“No! I was back stage preparing for mine,” Nico laughed.

“What a stroke of luck," Will laughed, "I suppose I never had the chance to tell you this but congratulations for being the valedictorian.”

“Thank you, but you really did almost beat me. If only you didn’t make that mistake on the final exam.”

“You knew about that?” Will felt his face turn red.

Nico laughed, “Anyway, I wanted to tell you how much a fan I was of your work. The immunization study you are doing on Bajor is absolutely remarkable.”

“Thank you. Though I can’t say that it’s more exciting that your work on the Lexington. You must be exploring new diseases everyday.”

“If only! I am happy to see any life-form, much less a disease. The Lexington is only on a charting mission through an uninhabited space. I wish I had chosen assignment at DS-9 instead.”

“Well, if you are looking for a transfer, Bajor is looking for a temporary medical officer to help in the remote regions of the planet.”

“Really? I might have to take you up on that offer.”

“If you want,” Will replied excitedly, “we could go to the infirmary and look at the results of my research. I just got new data yesterday and I could use some help sorting it.”

“Only if you promise to join me for dinner after,” Nico replied.

Will grinned, “It would be my honor.”

-

“Pay up, Hedge!” Leo called out.

“Wait! I didn’t see what happened. Are they going on a date?” Hedge looked over at the Will and Nico, who were just about to leave the bar.

“Going to dinner… same thing.”

Hedge grumbled as he handed over the money, “When I wanted to Will to use his charm, I didn’t want them to go on a date!”

“Will does tend to achieve the impossible. Now remember to tell Grover to pay up,” Leo laughed as he order another Synthale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Constructive feedback is always welcome and feel free to point out any grammar mistakes that I made! If you watch DS-9 and are interested in which characters from the show became PJO characters in this fic, see below. Thanks for reading!  
> Bashir-Will  
> Kira-Reyna  
> Odo-Frank  
> Dax-Piper  
> O'Brien-Leo  
> Quark-Hedge  
> Rom-Grover


End file.
